SC Episode 26
」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その2 |ja_romaji = "Za Fūru" no Igī to "Gebushin" no Ndūru Sono 2 |chapters = 186-189 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |assistepi = |epicoop = |anidirector = |assistani = |3dcg = Graphic Model Cooperation: : |key = Yukiyoshi Shikiji Daisuke Saito Koji Kataoka Reiko Nozaki Ryoko Kawamura Takenori Tsukuma Nagisa Takahashi Miho Tanaka Tsukasa Sorimachi Sato Tominaga Yukie Sasaki Kanako Maru Shigemi Aoyagi Ayu Tanaka Sayaka Maruyama Kenta Mimuro Yuki Ieda Yui Kinoshita Kōji Nobuhara Masashi Nomura Eri Kojima Teruyo Kato Akihiro Ōtake Sei Komatsubara Aya Nishimura Haru Watanabe |2ndkey = Rie Omori Kumiko Kawahara Yūji Kaneko Mari Futamatsu Yuri Yamamura White Line |designcoop = Megumi Itoi Kimitaka Ito Junko Nagasawa Ogura Kobo Egyptian Arabic Dialect Ehab Ahmed Ebeid |eyecatch = |eyecatch2 = Geb |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |airdate = January 16, 2015 |previous = Iggy the Fool and Geb's N'Doul, Part 1 |next = Khnum's Oingo and Tohth's Boingo |endate = February 24, 2018}} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その2|"Za Fūru" no Igī to "Gebushin" no Ndūru Sono Ni}} is the fifty-second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, the twenty-sixth episode of Stardust Crusaders, and the Second episode of Egypt Arc. It covers Chapter 186 through the most of Chapter 189 of the manga. Summary Upon realizing that N'Doul is using his sense of hearing to track the group with his Stand, Geb (named after the Egyptian god) Avdol attempts to set up a trap. He throws his bracelets on the sand, faking that he's slowly walking but N'Doul figures out the trick at the last second, avoiding an attack from Magician's Red and injuring Avdol. Realizing Iggy can detect N'Doul's attack, Jotaro coerces him into becoming his personal alarm, but Iggy summons the The Fool and turns it into a glider. Jotaro hitches a ride against Iggy's wishes so they can head towards N'Doul to stop him from attacking. As they get closer but lose altitude, Jotaro must jump from the ground with Star Platinum. This tips N'Doul who frantically searches Jotaro's exact position and has the advantage of speed. Iggy eventually tries to put Jotaro on the ground to save himself but Jotaro manages to overcome this by using Star Platinum to grab Iggy and throw him in N'Doul's direction. This forces Iggy to protect himself with his Stand while it also manages to distract N'Doul long enough for Jotaro to get behind him and knock him out. Although Jotaro's attack is not fatal, N'Doul commits suicide by driving Geb through his skull so he cannot be interrogated over DIO's plans. Before his death, N'Doul reveals that his Stand is Geb, after the Egyptian god, and he is only one of nine such Stand users, a fact that shocks Jotaro. After burying N'Doul and paying his respect to a worthy opponent, Jotaro confronts Iggy and is the victim of a prank when he realizes Iggy has soiled his hat. Elsewhere, a travelling asks to see a local boy's comic book titled Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure and discovers its odd contents, but is scared off by the boy's older brother. The brothers prepare to head off to Aswan to confront Jotaro and the others, but the younger brother reveals what the man had read and they decide to wait for the next bus, as it is soon revealed that the boy's comic book had predicted the artist's death. Appearances |Av7=IggyAvAnim.png|Name7=Iggy |Av8=ShadowDIOAvAnim.png|Name8=Dio Brando|SName8=DIO|Status8= |Av9=EnyaAvAnim.png|Name9=Enya the Hag|Status9= |Av10=BoingoAvAnim.png|Name10=Boingo|Status10= |Av11=Manga Artist(Anime).PNG|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Manga Artist|SName11=Manga Artist|Status11= |Av12=OingoAvAnim.png|Name12=Oingo|Status12= }} }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes